1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boats and in particular, to a protective extension platform and associated apparatus for use in connection with stern-mounted watercraft lifting platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of lifting platforms mounted to the stern or transom of boats has become more prevalent in recent years due to the increased popularity of smaller watercraft adapted for use with such platforms. Stern-mounted boat lifting platforms allow a watercraft, such as a jet-ski or dingy, to be safely secured to the stern of a boat without taking up valuable deck space. This configuration provides both more space for passengers and crew, and also aids in keeping sightlines from being obscured, an important advantage when navigating congested waterways. Stern-mounted lifting platforms are also conveniently positioned on boats to allow for easy access by passengers from the larger boat to the watercraft, and vice versa.
Boat lifting platforms are typically mounted to the aft (stern) of the boat, although they could conceivably be mounted at other points on a boat if it were desirable and such placement did not substantially interfere with the operation of the boat or endanger the safety of the boat passengers and crew. The lifting platform, along with the mechanism used to lift and lower said platform, is typically mounted to the hull of a boat near or slightly below the waterline as it exists under normal operating conditions. A control mechanism mounted near the lifting platform, or more typically near the wheel and other control features used to steer and operate the boat, allows a user to control the upward and downward movement of the lifting platform. Such control mechanism are typically located where the user operating such controls can easily observe the lifting platform.
When a boat is underway, the lifting platform is normally secured in a raised position to decrease water drag and any instability that might be created as a result of interaction between the water and a lowered platform. Once forward movement of the boat has stopped, the lifting platform and the watercraft mounted thereon may be lowered at least partially into the water to allow for passengers to board and to allow the watercraft to dismount from the boat. A user operating the lifting platform control mechanism may lower the lifting platform and watercraft (with passenger(s)) into the water, allowing the watercraft to begin floating, at which point the watercraft can be safely maneuvered away from the boat.
In order to prevent any inadvertent collisions between the boat and the watercraft, especially in rough sea conditions, the lifting platform is configured to move rearward with respect to the boat as said platform is lowered. As result of the platform moving in a rearward direction when lowered, a substantial void or “gap” is created between the boat and the watercraft. The gap created extends both horizontally and vertically from the rear edge (a peripheral edge) of the boat stern to the forward end of the platform. The resulting gap not only makes it more difficult to board the watercraft when the lifting platform is lowered, it is also creates a safety hazard for passengers and crew as they attempt to transit from the boat to the platform/watercraft and likewise, when such persons attempt to transit back from the platform/watercraft to the boat. In particular, the open gap increases the possibility that persons may misstep and fall into the gap, causing injury when coming into contact with arms of the lifting platform, the boat propeller, or simply due to exposure to water. This possibility of harm (including the possibility of drowning) varies with various different movement configurations of lifting platforms. The likelihood of injury caused by the gap is also increased as weather and sea conditions become more inclement. Further, the age and physical ability of passengers may also be factors in any injuries caused as a result of transiting from the boat to the lifting platform.
An example of an embodiment of a stern-mounted boat lifting platform found in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1 in order to provide the reader with a better understanding of the problems inherent in such prior art lifting platforms. The lifting platform (0105) is configured to include a watercraft cradle (0109) that allows a watercraft (0120) to be mounted safely and securely on the aft of the boat (0101). The watercraft cradle also helps to stabilize the watercraft during movement of the lifting platform. The lifting platform (0105) is mounted on its underside to the boat by a hydraulic lift system (not shown). The stern of the boat is formed with a portion that is cut out to create what is sometime referred to as a “swim platform” or alternatively a “swim-step” (0106). The swim-step provides persons with easy access to the water from rear of the boat (0101). The swim-step also allows for easier access to the boat from the water.
When used in conjunction with a lifting platform, a swim-step also provides an easy segue to the lifting platform (0105) while the lifting platform is in the raised position. When the lifting platform (0105) is in the raised position, the top surface of the lifting platform is typically flush with the top surface of the swim-step (0106). The mechanism used to raise and lower the lifting platform, in most cases a hydraulically or electrically powered mechanism, lowers the lifting platform (0105) into the water which in turn allows the watercraft (0120) to be safely deployed off the back off the boat. The mechanism both lowers the lifting platform and extends it away from the stern of the boat in order to prevent an inadvertent collision between the boat and the watercraft (0120). As previously mentioned, the gap that is created as a result of this configuration of the lifting platform is a substantial safety hazard due to the possibility that passengers and crew may come into contact with mechanical parts associated with the lifting platform, the boat's propeller(s), and the water. Moreover, the presence of the gap created between the lifting platform and the boat also creates the possibility that items carried by passengers or crew (beverage containers, fishing gear, cameras, binoculars, clothing items, etc.) may be lost or damaged were said items to fall into the gap. These problems inherent in the prior art are in dire need of a solution.